TOW the monkey's paw
by dawnsona
Summary: phoebe gets something which turns their lives upside down. j/r romance. ** FINISHED!!**
1. Default Chapter

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last fanfic. I really appreciated it. And, BTW, I guess I forgot to mention Rachel was pregnant and, as for Ross... well, ok I goofed a bit there.  
  
Summary: Phoebe is given something, which changes their lives forever.  
  
Note: Rachel doesn't know that Joey loves her. This fic is based on the story, 'The monkey's paw' by W.W Jacobs.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own friends or 'The monkey's paw'. I'm just a poor student with a LOT of free time. So don't sue me.  
**  
 TOW THE MONKEY'S PAW  
  
It was the perfect day- the kind of day when everything is right with the world. Who would have thought that in just a few hours their world would be shattered?  
  
Phoebe rushed into central perk. "Hey guys! You're not going to believe what happened today. Its unbelievable!"  
  
Ross looked skeptically at her. In his experience anything that got Phoebe this excited, was bound to be trouble. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I was giving this real weird guy a massage today. And he liked my work so much that he gave me this." She held out her hand. Something brown and shriveled lay in it.  
  
"Ewww! What is that?" exclaimed Rachel. The others looked at it curiously.  
  
"It's a monkey's paw." The gang looked really grossed out.  
  
"He gave you an animal's paw because he liked your work? Man, I'd hate to see what he'd give a person who he was upset with," quipped Chandler.  
  
"Anyway," Phoebe continued, "so this guy said that it has mystical powers. It has the power to ... grant 5 WISHES!" She looked around expectantly.  
  
Chandler was the first to break the silence. "Well, it's about time! I really was worried I was going to die without wishing on the magical monkey paw. How would that look on my tombstone?"  
  
Ross rolled his eyes. "Phoebe, that is ridiculous!"  
  
Joey seemed to be the only one who was excited. "That is so cool! So can I wish for something?" He looked at Rachel longingly. ' Maybe I can wish for her to be mine,' he thought  
  
"You guys don't believe me? Well, why don't we wish for something and I'll prove it to you."  
  
"Lets wish for Yasmeen Bleeth to show up here..." said Chandler. Monica looked at him, "...for Joey! I have the most beautiful woman as my wife. Why would I want her?"  
  
Monica smiled. "Thank you, honey."  
  
"Good save, pal," grinned Joey.  
  
"So who wants to have the first wish?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Give it to me. I'll show you how silly this is," said Ross.  
  
"Ok. You hold it in your right hand, close your eyes and wish."  
  
Ross took the paw. "Fine. I'll wish for something simple." He held it in his right hand, closed his eyes and wished, "I wish I could have a copy of the new 'Dino' magazine for free." Ross opened his eyes and looked around. "What did I tell you? Now do you believe me?"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash from outside. Everyone ran outside. A car had crashed into a newsstand opposite Central Perk. Magazines and newspapers were flying everywhere. A copy of 'Dino' fell at Ross' feet. He picked it up and looked at in disbelief.  
  
"I think I'd better return this," he said. He walked over to where the newsstand vendor and the driver were arguing. "Excuse me but..."  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy!" yelled the vendor.  
  
"But this magazine..."  
  
For heaven's sake just keep it!"  
  
"Oh my god! Ross, your wish came true," exclaimed Joey.  
  
"It was a coincidence. That's all."  
  
"I can't believe you blew a wish on a dumb magazine. Are you crazy?" yelled Chandler. He stopped. "What am I SAYING?"  
  
"Well! Now do YOU believe me?" smirked Phoebe.  
  
"I really don't believe that the paw had anything to do with it," said Ross.  
  
Suddenly Rachel gave a yell. They were late for her doctor's appointment. Ross caught a cab and they left.  
  
"So," said Phoebe, as they walked back into Central Perk, "what else can we wish for?"  
  
  
  
Later that day, Rachel had just got back from the hospital and was lying on the couch at Monica's place. Phoebe was at the dining table with Monica, helping her peel potatoes. The door burst open and Joey rushed inside. "The VCR isn't working! It's a tragedy. I can't record Baywatch!"  
  
Rachel was amused. "Wish I could help you, sweetie. But Monica's kept the VCR hidden ever since she caught Chandler recording Baywatch. She believes it's an unhealthy obsession."  
  
Joey was shocked. How could anyone think Baywatch was unhealthy? The greatest show on the planet? It was unthinkable. He looked at his watch. He was going to be late for dinner at his parent's home. He looked beseechingly at Monica. "Monica, I'm begging you. Please just this once!"  
  
"No. It's going to stay hidden and that's final," glared Monica. She got up to get a bowl from the kitchen cabinet.  
  
Phoebe held out the monkey's paw. "Here, Joey. Why don't you wish for a VCR?"  
  
Joey looked unsure. It was true that Ross' wish had come true but at the cost of something else. Phoebe urged him on. She seemed to know what was holding him back. She pointed out that they were in a safe place so nothing bad would happen. He finally shrugged and took it. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and wished.  
  
Monica had her hand on the glass bowl, in the cabinet. Rachel was sitting up on the couch. Phoebe stood next to Joey, waiting. There was absolute silence in the room.  
  
The door opened slowly. No one noticed it. They were all staring at Joey. He opened his eyes. There was no VCR! He sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Hey guys," Chandler came into the room, startling everyone.  
  
"Aargh!" yelled Monica as the heavy bowl crashed onto her foot and shattered. She abruptly fell to the floor. Chandler rushed to her side. Her foot was bleeding profusely. Phoebe rushed and got the first aid box. Her foot was bandaged. Chandler carried her downstairs and rushed to the hospital.  
  
Rachel was trembling. Joey gave her a hug. "She's going to be okay. It's just a cut." He led her to the sofa and sat her down.  
  
Phoebe noticed a few plates in the cabinet, which were on the verge of falling. She was about to put them back in when she noticed something. There was something else in there. Phoebe took the plates out. She could see what it was now. She gasped. Joey and Rachel looked at her enquiringly.  
  
She then reached in and pulled it out ...Rachel blanched. "It's...its the VCR."  
  
"Your wish came true, Joey" whispered Phoebe.  
  
**Ok so that was the first chapter. Not really good, I know. The romance will come in later chapters. But there'll be more chapters only if I get enough reviews. So R & R, please.**


	2. TOW Chandler's wish

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm not sure just how accurate the characterization is going to be in this chapter so if it isn't, I'm sorry.  
  
Summary: Chandler makes a wish. Joey decides to tell Rachel about his feelings.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anyone etc, etc. No way am I smart enough to dream up the best show around (weeps).  
  
Note: The words between single quotes represents thoughts.  
**  
 CHANDLER'S WISH  
  
"How is she?" asked a concerned Ross. Chandler had just brought Monica back from the hospital.  
  
"Well, after the doc removed the shards of glass from her foot, he said it wasn't as bad as it looked. She'll be up, being her old obsessive self, within a few days."  
  
Chandler smiled. Now that the worst was over, it was easy to make jokes. But at the time, they were all really worried.  
  
Phoebe was thrilled. Now that they were sure Monica was okay, she was convinced that the paw could make their dreams come true. Rachel was still pale. She was trying to convince herself that the accidents were just coincidences but she wasn't succeeding.  
  
Joey was on the phone with his mom, explaining why he couldn't make it to the family dinner. "No, mom, she's better. No, she doesn't need any chicken soup. Yes, I know its good ...", he rolled his eyes. He finally placed the receiver down. "Does Mon really need any soup?" he whined. "Because I have to go get it from my mom..."  
  
"I'll come with you, Joey," said Rachel.  
  
"Alright! Lets go!" Joey rushed to get his coat and sprinted out the door. Rachel shook her head and followed.  
  
In the cab, Rachel was silent for a few minutes, in deep thought. And then she blurted out, "What do you think about the paw, Joey?"  
  
He hesitated. "I don't know. I mean it's true that both wishes came true but ...something bad happened at both times."  
  
"I know. I'm not sure I believe in it but ... I think we should get rid of it, you know, just to be on the safe side. Even if we still have 3 wishes left."  
  
Joey stared at Rachel. He had never seen her so scared. "Its gonna be tough convincing Phoebe." He held her hand and said quietly, "But I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to you." She stared at him, confused. He sounded so sincere. Then, she nodded.  
  
A few minutes later they were at Joey's mom's place. Mrs. Tribbiani was overjoyed to see them. An hour later, Joey went to get a cab. Mrs. Tribbiani asked Rachel about her husband. Rachel sighed and told her she didn't have one. Mrs. Tribbiani immediately looked disapproving. "What's done is done but a young woman shouldn't raise a child alone, dear. You should get married."  
  
On the ride home, Joey noticed that Rachel was very quiet. Back at Monica's, they found the gang, except Mon, discussing the paw.  
  
"Well, I still find it hard to believe," said Ross.  
  
"I'm telling you, Joey's wish came true. We found the VCR." Phoebe was trying to convince them.  
  
Chandler noticed Joey and Rachel entering. "Joey, what's this about you trying to maim my wife?" Joey grinned ruefully. Phoebe jumped up.  
  
"Tell them, Joey! Tell them that the paw made your wish come true."  
  
Joey glanced back at Rachel. "I guess." Phoebe yelled triumphantly. He continued quickly, "But I don't think its safe." Rachel nodded.  
  
Phoebe stared at him in disbelief. "What's wrong with you people? You just don't know how to use it." Her pager beeped. She frowned. "I gotta go. I have a client." She walked towards the door. "But don't use it till I get back"  
  
"Chandler, is Joey back with the soup?" Monica's voice came from their bedroom. Chandler took the soup from Joey and went to the room.  
  
Ross mumbled something about dinner with Mona and left.  
  
Joey flopped down on the couch. "Wow! What a mess. And I thought this day was gonna turn out great. How about dinner, Rach? I'm starved."  
  
Rachel didn't reply. She was mulling over what Joey's mom had said. She didn't really need a husband, did she? She could make it on her own. She was a strong, independent woman. So why was she so terrified? She wasn't ready for this. The moment she found out she was pregnant, the perfect life, she had planned, had melted away. The road ahead was so unclear. She was always on the edge now. The paw had just intensified her insecurity.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
She snapped out of her daze. He glanced back at her. He was startled. She looked so forlorn.  
  
He walked towards her. "What's wrong, Rachel?" he asked softly.  
  
"I'm scared, Joey...of what's going on...the paw, my life. I'm not ready to be a mom. To have a young life depend on me..."  
  
"Hey, its okay to be scared." He hugged her. "I know you feel that way now, Rach, but you'll be a great mom. I'm sure. You'll see. You're a wonderful, caring person." She looked up at him. She could see he really meant it. "Besides," he continued, "you have us to help you out."  
  
Rachel smiled gratefully. "Thanks honey. I appreciate that. I really do."  
  
Joey nodded. "Now what about that dinner? How about the Joey special- 2 pizzas?"  
  
She laughed. It was music to his ears. He would do anything to make her smile. Soon, they were in a pizza parlor. Joey was at his silliest. She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Chandler had just found the paw on the table. He picked it up. 'Hmm, I didn't get a wish. Maybe I can wish for Mon to lift the Baywatch ban."  
  
"Chandler I need a back rub." He sighed. Monica was a terrible patient. "Coming, honey."  
  
"Whatcha got there?" Monica asked.

"It's the paw the world's talking about. You know what? I'm gonna make a wish."  
  
"The last time someone made a wish on that damn thing, I ended up in the hospital."  
  
"Well I've got the perfect wish- a perfect bath. What's the harm in that?" he smiled triumphantly.  
  
"You could drown or get electrocuted..."she trailed off.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, my wife- the eternal optimist!"  
  
She frowned. "Fine, wish if you want to but don't come running to me if you break something."  
  
He held the paw and wished. He ran to the bathroom. Nothing. 'Maybe I have to run it myself. Yeah, that's it!'  
  
A few minutes later, there it was- the perfect bath. He, somehow, instinctively knew what to do to make it just right. He got in. 'Wow, this is heaven.'  
  
  
  
"I had a great time, honey." Joey and Rachel had left the parlor, a half hour later and were in their apartment. Rachel yawned. "Wow, I'm tired. I think I'll take a shower and then nap time." She opened the door to her room. Suddenly she turned around. She walked over to Joey and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered thanks and left.  
  
Joey put his hand on his cheek. 'I should tell her how I feel. I can't hold it in any longer,' he thought.  
  
He was pacing outside the bathroom. He had to tell her. When she came out, he'd tell her. What if she hated him after that? What if she never wanted to see him again? But he had to try. He rehearsed in his mind, 'We've been friends for long but I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want more. Oh man, that sounds awful!'  
  
The door opened. "Hey, Joey. I forgot my shampoo at Monica's. I'll just go get it."  
  
He went with her. Chandler was just coming out of the bathroom, with a huge smile on his face. Rachel asked, "Well, don't we look happy?"

 Joey sat at the table. He thought 'I'm glad someone is happy.' He lay his head down on the table.  
  
Chandler grinned proudly, "I just ran the world's perfect bath."  
  
She walked over to the bathroom.  
  
He continued, "I wished for it...and nothing bad happened."  
  
Joey head shot up. He jumped up out of the chair and raced towards the bathroom. Rachel was just reaching out to get the shampoo. He rushed in and pulled her out. She was astonished. "Joey what in...?!"  
  
He reached for the bottle...and slipped on a puddle. He crashed onto the floor.  
  
"Oh my god! Joey!" yelled Rachel.  
  
He wasn't moving.  
  
  
  
**Ok, that's it- the second chapter. I haven't got a clue right now what's going to happen next. Maybe my brain cells will get jogged after a few reviews? Please R & R!**


	3. TOW Phoebe's wish

**Thank you all. I really love you guys for all the reviews. I know I took a while to write this but I had to study for exams. I just heard that they've been postponed! So in celebration, here's the next chapter.  
  
Summary: Joey tells Rachel. Phoebe makes a wish.  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own anyone from friends or Harry Potter.  
**  
TOW PHOEBE'S WISH  
  
Rachel never could really remember what happened next. She had a vague memory of dialing some number. She also recalled seeing Chandler running. But that was it. What she would always remember was this overwhelming sense of fear. The fear that Joey was badly hurt or ...worse. The fear that gave way to immense relief when she was told Joey would be okay.  
  
Her heart stopped racing. She looked around. Where was she? It looked like the hospital. She was sitting in the waiting room. Funny how she didn't remember getting there.  
  
Chandler was next to her in his...bathrobe?! His lips were moving. After he told her that Joey was okay she hadn't heard a word he'd said. She brought herself back to reality.  
  
"...A sling for a month or so."  
  
Rachel looked at him blankly.  
  
He sighed, "You weren't listening, were you?" She shook her head. "Well," he continued, "the doctor said that when he slipped, he fractured his arm. He also hit his head. Luckily, it being Joey's thick head, there's no serious damage, just a slight bump. He just blacked out for a while."  
  
Rachel nodded. "So where is he?"  
  
"He's getting his arm into a sling. And giving the doctor hell. He's begging them to make it another color, like purple. Or at least something with DOOL written on it!"  
  
She smiled. She then asked the obvious. "Why are you in a robe?"  
  
He was startled as he looked down at the robe. "Oh god! No wonder I kept getting these funny looks from everyone."  
  
Just then, Joey and the doctor came into the room. He was grumbling to the doc. His arm was in a sling, which was a normal color and definitely had nothing written on it. He grinned when he spotted Rachel and Chandler.  
  
Rachel got up and hugged Joey. "I'm so glad you're alright, honey."  
  
The doctor turned to Chandler, "You seem to be having a run of bad luck. First, your wife and now your friend..."  
  
Chandler shrugged. "Well, doc, you'll never believe why. Though, he has a good reason for why his arm broke; it didn't just pop out of the socket." Joey frowned at his smirking friend.  
  
"Well, Mr. Tribbiani, you may leave now. Please be a little careful in future."  
  
Outside, Joey asked Rachel how long he was unconscious. She scratched her head, "I really don't know. I lost track of time."  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes. "You were out for, I guess, an hour. Rachel called the hospital and nearly blasted the guy's eardrums yelling. They came and got you and a half hour later here we are."  
  
Joey stared at Chandler, "Dude, isn't that Monica's robe?"  
  
  
  
* An hour earlier, at Central perk *  
  
Phoebe burst inside. On seeing Ross, she let loose a string of expletives. His eyes widened.  
  
"Wha...wha... are you crazy?" he yelled.  
  
"My grandma's cab broke down...AGAIN!!"  
  
"So that isn't MY fault!"  
  
"Actually, it is. Ever since you insulted it, it hasn't run smoothly."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest. But she continued, "You're just lucky I'm not making you pay for the repairs."  
  
She went to the counter and ordered a cappuccino. She noticed a book in Ross' hands.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
He immediately looked uncomfortable and tried to hide it. She grabbed it from him.  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"It's a gift for Ben and...I... thought I'd see it was suitable for a child his age," he explained, lamely.  
  
She listened skeptically. "Sure." She skimmed through the book. " I love the part where Hagrid comes in on a flying motorcycle carrying Harry."  
  
"I wouldn't know, not having read the book, " he said loudly.  
  
She ignored him. "I bet it would be cool to ride a flying bike. That's it!" She ran out, leaving Ross feeling very confused.  
  
She sprinted up the stairs to Monica's apartment. She found the paw on the table. 'It's safe. The others didn't know how to use it. I'll show them.' She closed her eyes and wished. She placed the paw back on the table.  
  
She rushed back to Central Perk. And, there, on the table in front of Ross, was a key.  
  
"Does that belong to someone?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't notice it before."  
  
She was elated. She picked it up, yanked Ross up and dragged him out the door.  
  
"What is the matter with you?!"  
  
She scanned the area for a bike. And then she spotted it. She walked slowly towards it. She touched it to make sure it wasn't an illusion. It wasn't. She hoped the key would fit. She gave a loud whoop. It did! Her wish had come true. She sat on it.  
  
"Get on, Ross." Ross was very uneasy.  
  
"I don't think we should. Is it yours?"

"No, I wished for it."

Ross seemed positively terrified. He took a step back and stuttered, "I'm g...going to go n...now."  
  
"GET ON!"  
  
He jumped onto the bike, muttering something about how crazy this was. Phoebe started the bike and raced on.  
  
  
  
* Present time, at Monica's apartment*  
  
Chandler, Rachel and Joey had just arrived. Chandler went to the bedroom to check up on Monica. Rachel had walked out to the balcony. Joey was trying to keep the fridge door open with one hand and take a beer out with the other, failing miserably. He finally steadied the door with his foot and, triumphantly, pulled out a beer.  
  
Holding his trophy, he joined Rachel. They were silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Rachel broke the silence.  
  
"Why'd you pull me out, Joey?"  
  
"I promised I'd protect you," he answered, simply.  
  
She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me."  
  
"I'd do anything for you, Rachel."  
  
She was unsure of what he meant.  
  
He took a deep breath. 'This is it. I've got to tell her'  
  
"For the past few weeks, I've started to have these... feelings for you. I... I know they're wrong. I mean you're pregnant with my friend's baby. But ...I can't help myself. And I can't keep it in any longer, Rach. I'm falling in love with you."  
  
She stared up at him, not daring to believe her ears. "You're in love with me?"  
  
He nodded. "I know you'll... never feel that way. So I'll just ...go."  
  
He turned to leave. And then felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Joey, when you lay unmoving on the floor, I was terrified. I thought you were...well, you know. I don't even remember how we reached the hospital. When I found out you were okay, I was so relieved. I realized how much you meant to me, honey; how living with you has made you so much a part of my life. I... think I... may have feelings for you. I think…maybe we should…explore it."  
  
She was almost as surprised as he was. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell him when she stopped him. But when she started to speak she couldn't stop. And it was true. Everything she said was true. She had always known in her heart. It just took her a while to realize that... her best friend had become something more.  
  
He walked close to her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Never been more sure," she whispered.  
  
He bent his head down and gently kissed her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ross was begging Phoebe to stop. She was getting increasingly frustrated. "How do we get this thing to fly?!"  
  
They'd been riding for an hour. Ross wasn't even sure where they were anymore.  
  
She looked down trying to determine if there were any levers. Suddenly, Ross yelled. "TRUCK!! Stop the bike." There was a large truck moving across the road.  
  
She tried to brake. It was no use. They'd never stop in time. She closed her eyes... and felt the bike move upwards. She opened her eyes. In her anxiety, she'd turned the vehicle to the right and had climbed onto a ramp- the kind used for car stunts. They raced to the top and flew off the edge.  
  
Ross was yelling, "We're going to die!!" 

Phoebe was delighted. "We're flying!"  
  
SPLASH!!!!  
  
They crashed into a pond.  
  
They clambered out, soaking wet.  
  
Ross was livid. "That has got to be the worst stunt you've ever pulled. You ought to have your head examined..."  
  
"Lighten up. It was fun and we're both alive so it's okay."  
  
"Its not okay," another voice said behind them.  
  
Both of them whipped around. A cop stood behind them.  
  
"You're under arrest for stealing a vehicle."  
  
  
  
**Ok, that's the third. Hope you liked it. Please R & R. I really love those reviews.**


	4. In love

IN LOVE  
  
Happiness was bursting like a wave over him. It wasn't possible to be so happy. He looked at the woman in front of him- the woman who, just a few minutes ago, he had kissed- Rachel. The only woman to capture his heart; the only woman he had ever fallen in love with.  
  
The unexpected had happened. Sure, he'd dreamed about it. But to have her actually say it – it was a hundred times sweeter than any dream. To have her say she had feelings for him… nothing had ever given him more joy.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem dazed." Rachel was concerned.  
  
"I just can't believe it. I mean, you and me...we're, well, you know, together."  
  
She smiled. It was so amazing that a day ago she had never even considered Joey as anything more than a friend. And now... she knew he was so much more than that. Something she had always known deep inside... something that surfaced only when she was faced with the fear that she would lose him.  
  
He kissed her once again. Heaven was feeling her lips on his- knowing that they were together.  
  
  
  
Chandler came rushing out of the bedroom to pick up the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
He was greeted with a loud "HELP!"  
  
"Chandler, we're in jail. They won't believe that the paw made us take the bike. We didn't steal it..." Phoebe was yelling.  
  
Chandler's eyes were wide. He listened for a few minutes and then gave up. He couldn't understand anything. With a curt "I'll be there soon", he hung up.  
  
He went towards the balcony. "Joey! Rach! I've got to go out. This group needs a chaperone. Can't leave you guys alone for a minu..." he broke off, a look of disbelief forming on his face. Joey had an idiotic grin on his face. Rachel was looking slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what Chandler's reaction to their kissing would be.  
  
He grinned. "This is really great and I need to know what the hell led to it but I got to bail Pheebs and Ross out of jail." He gave a thumbs-up sign and left.  
  
Joey and Rachel stared at each other and then ran into Monica's room.  
  
"What are they doing in jail?" Joey demanded.  
  
Monica was startled. "Who?"  
  
"Phoebe and Ross."  
  
"They're in jail?"  
  
"Well, you're not much use."  
  
  
  
* At the police station *  
  
Chandler had just arrived. He met Ross and got the details from him.  
  
He took a deep breath and approached the person whose bike it was. He was standing next to the arresting officer, both with grim looks on their faces. He got the man alone.  
  
A long and confusing hour later, he realized the man was being firm. He insisted on them spending at least a night in jail so they would learn a lesson. (A/N: I don't know if that's possible but lets just assume for this fanfic it is) Any more explaining on Chandler's part would probably result in him being thrown out of the window.  
  
  
  
* Chandler and Monica's apartment *  
  
Rachel was lying on Joey's lap. She was thinking how right this felt- being with Joey. 'I bet no one thought we would get together.'  
  
"Do you wanna go see a movie tomorrow, Rach?"  
  
"A date?" she questioned.  
  
He grinned. "Yeah. Wow! Our first date. I cant believe I'm gonna be dating Rachel Greene."  
  
She smiled and pulled his head down. "You're going to get plenty more," she whispered and kissed him.  
  
The phone rang. Rachel answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"May I speak to Ms. Phoebe Buffay?"  
  
"I'm sorry she isn't here. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Just tell her that Rohan called. I have something very important to tell her. I'll call again soon." He hung up.  
  
She stared at the phone. He sounded desperate to speak to Phoebe. Hope she got here soon.  
  
"So who was it?"  
  
"Some guy named Rohan. He wanted to speak to Phoebe."  
  
He wasn't really listening. He had just thought of something. "Rachel, what about the others? What about...Ross?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't think I can face Ross yet, Joey. Couldn't we keep this as our little secret for a while?"  
  
He frowned. He already went through this whole secret thing with Chandler and Monica and he didn't want to do the same again. But then, this was Ross they were talking about. Ross had been so sure that Rachel was his lobster. Their break up had devastated him but he claimed to have gotten over it. What if he hadn't? What if he still loved Rachel? He held her hand. "Whenever you're ready Rachel."  
  
The door suddenly burst open. Chandler walked in. Joey looked behind him. He was alone.  
  
"Where're Ross and Phoebe?  
  
"In jail. They won't get out till tomorrow."  
  
Rachel took a sharp intake of breath. "This is the paw's fault, right?"  
  
"Well," Chandler paused. "Phoebe seems to think so. Ross isn't sure but I think he does have a uncomfortable feeling that it is related."  
  
He stared at their interlinked hands. "So wanna tell me about this?"  
  
Joey followed his gaze and beamed. "I finally told her."  
  
Rachel swallowed her fear. After all, its not like they were hurt. They were just in jail. Her worrying about it wasn't going to help them. Better to just revel in her newfound happiness. She gave a wide smile. "Well, we've decided to get together."  
  
"Aww! That's great, kids!"  
  
Suddenly there was loud persistent knocking on the door. Chandler opened it.  A guy hurried in.  
  
"Where's Phoebe Buffay? "  
  
"Well, she's a bit occupied at the moment. And you are...?"  
  
"I'm Rohan. " Blank looks from the others. " I called earlier. I couldn't wait any longer. I am the original owner of the paw." He saw Joey's cast. "So you did make a wish? You have not used it all? I'm not too late?"  
  
"So you're the one responsible for running me off my feet all day. You owe me a new pair of sneakers," Chandler said.  
  
"So how did you know where to find Phoebe?" Rachel wasn't sure what it was but she was uneasy. She had a premonition that something dreadful was going to happen.  
  
"I have been searching for it ever since my brother stole it from me, 10 years ago. It's already ruined the lives of too many. I finally found the husband of the last owner. He said he had given it to Phoebe. I got her address from her place of work."  
  
"Ruined the lives of too many?" Joey asked.  
  
"I thought the last guy was the owner." Chandler said at the same time.  
  
"His wife was the owner. She made her wishes and... passed on." His gaze rested on the shocked faces of the Rachel and Chandler and the very confused face of Joey.  
  
"Passed on where?" inquired Joey.  
  
"To the other side." Joey still did not understand.  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
Chandler decided to intervene. "She died."  
  
"Oh." Then understanding dawned on Joey. "Oh my god. But we made wishes..."  
  
Rachel felt faint. Die? 4 of them had made wishes. Were they going to die? This wasn't happening. It was a joke. Any second he was going to say he was joking. She willed him to say that.  
  
But he wasn't. He was serious. This was her worst nightmare come true. She turned to Joey. He was frowning. He wasn't sure if he had to believe him. He felt Rachel's eyes on him. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. She hugged him tighter.  
  
Chandler was sitting on the couch staring straight ahead. He snapped out of his trance. "When do we ... you know?"  
  
"The end of the day."  
  
"What?! That's 2 hours away." He stared at his hands. "I'm going to... to die in ...2 hours. I've got to tell Monica." He got up and sat back down again. "I don't think a dying man should walk that far."  
  
"Did you use all the wishes?" Rohan was fraught with anxiety.  
  
Rachel shook her head. "We have one more."  
  
"Thank god!"  
  
Joey was annoyed. "Why? Do you want to make a wish for yourself?"  
  
He groaned. "No. I need to talk to the one who didn't make the wish. Alone."  
  
Rachel stepped forward. She pointed to Monica's room and asked him to follow her.  
  
In Monica's room, Rohan explained the situation. Monica was appalled.  
  
"The only way to prevent this grim outcome is for either one of you to make a sacrifice."  
  
Rachel was apprehensive. "What kind of...?"  
  
"Give up anything which has caused you joy today."  
  
"Well, considering that I've been in bed all day with a bandaged foot, I really didn't get much joy today. What about you, Rachel?"  
  
Tears sprang to Rachel's eyes. This wasn't fair. How could fate deal such a cruel blow to her? Just when she had found bliss, it was going to be snatched away from her.  
  
Rohan watched the sorrow spread over Rachel's face. The paw was going to bring misery in one more life.  
  
  
  
**Thanks for the reviews. I just love them all. I had originally intended to finish the story in this chapter, but it was a little too long so I split it up. I'll post the other part soon. In the meantime please review!**


	5. Sacrifice

**Thank you, thank you all so much. I love the reviews. Ok I know I said I'd post this fast. But I deleted it by mistake. (Yeah I know dumb thing to do) Anyway here's the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: well I don't own any Friends but I do own Rohan and Todd. Isn't that great!**

SACRIFICE 

Rohan handed the paw to Rachel. She took it gingerly. How could something so small cause so much damage? Why did it have to come into their lives? It had caused nothing but trouble. But no, that wasn't quite right. The paw brought her Joey and her together, if only for a few hours. And now she was being asked to let go of that joy.

Rohan asked her if she was ready to wish for the sacrifice. Monica looked on in confusion. What were they talking about? What happiness had Rachel had today? She glanced at Rachel, searching for some sort of a clue.

Rachel gave a weak smile. "Joey and I decided we wanted more than …friendship"

"Oh my god! Congratulations! This is so great!" She was ecstatic. Then she saw the heartbreak in Rachel's eyes. It hit her. Rachel was going to give up her love to save their friends' lives. She gasped. "Oh no! Rachel, I… I'm so sorry."

Rachel wiped away a tear. She turned to Rohan. "I need to go out for a few minutes… just to say… goodbye."

He nodded. She stumbled out of the room. Joey was on the couch with Chandler. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He looked at her enquiringly.

"Joey, no matter what happens today, I want you to know that…I love you. I know I didn't say it before, but it's so true." She tried to smile and ruffled his hair.

He was bewildered. She appeared to be upset. What was going on in there? "I love you too." He put a finger under a chin and tilted her face up. She was crying. "Wha…?"

She kissed him. Knowing that this would be their last kiss broke her heart. She wasn't ready to give this up. Damn it, she was happy, happier than she had been in a long time.

Maybe she shouldn't wish … but then she saw, in her mind's eye, Chandler, Ross, Phoebe and Joey lying motionless. Lifeless. How could she ever live with herself, knowing that she was responsible for their demise? She alone had the power to save them and she was having second thoughts? How could she be so self-centered? So what if she spent the rest of her life in desolation? So what if she was going to live a life without her Joey? She was going to, for once, be selfless.

She pulled away from him. And turned away from him, forever.

She ran to Monica's room, grabbed the paw and wished her happiness away.

****

"Rachel. Rach. Wake up." She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Joey's eyes. Didn't the wish work? What was going on?

She looked around. She was on the couch in Monica's apt. Joey was looking at her, concern etched on his face. Why was he staring at her like that? 

Chandler's face came into view. "Well so sleepyhead's finally up! God, we were getting worried. We couldn't even you wake you up!"

Rachel's eyes widened. Was it just a dream? Did the paw never exist? Rohan? She got off the couch, her hopes raised. Then, her eyes focused on Joey's cast. It wasn't a dream. "What happened to your hand?"

Joey stared at her in disbelief. "I slipped in the bathroom. Don't you remember?"

"Um… was this after I went in?"

"No you weren't even in the apartment. I don't know where you were, actually."

She heaved a sigh. So, that was it then. She felt her eyes start to water. "I gotta go."

She walked to the door.

"Wait!" She turned expectantly. Joey threw the paw at her. "Could you throw this out? We've already finished the 4 wishes. And I don't think anyone wants to even look at it again."

She nodded. So no one even remembered that there were originally 5 wishes. Why was she the only one who could recall that? Life would have been so much easier if she could forget it too. This was just plain torture.

"What's up, Joe? You look puzzled."

Joey was staring at the door Rachel had walked through. He shook his head. "I don't why... But I feel like I've lost something. Something valuable."

_* Three years later *_

"And that's how you score a goal. Its really important that you learn the basics of foosball." Chandler grinned at the infant.

Monica rolled her eyes. Her husband turned out to be more of a baby lover than anyone had expected. He loved taking care of Katy. She walked to their bedroom. Well, actually, everyone did. Ever since Katy had come into their lives, their lives were filled with sunshine. Katy had so many people doting on her- herself, her nutty husband, Phoebe, Ross, Joey, Todd and, of course, her mom, Rachel. 

At that moment, Ross burst in. He had a box in his hands. "I got it." He opened the box to reveal a chocolate cake. 

"Why don't we taste it now, just to be sure it isn't spoiled?" Phoebe was eyeing the cake ravenously. 

"Hold on there! Mon, I need to hide the cake!" He rushed into the bedroom, holding the cake.

Monica was looking at a photo. "That was an unbelievable day, Ross."

He peered over her shoulder. "Yeah it still has a surreal feel to it."

_* Flashback *_

Two years ago, when Rachel changed. How she became so depressed. How nothing seemed to cheer her up. She wouldn't tell them the reason for her despondence. They decided even if it were a pregnancy related thing, they'd do her best to cheer her up. It seemed hopeless. The more they tried, the more distressed she seemed to get.

Joey was with her, one day, when suddenly she broke down sobbing. He held her and whispered reassurances.

She pulled away, " Don't you see - it's never going to be okay. I'm always going to have this numbness- this emptiness." She got up and left.

That outburst just gave Joey even more resolve to break her depression. He was always with her after that. He spent most of his time with her, trying to bring a smile back to her face. Slowly, Rachel's eyes lost their darkness. 

They knew she was okay when she smiled at a dumb joke of Chandler's. Joey looked at her with such pride; Rachel had pulled through. He always knew she was too strong to be down forever.

They didn't stop hanging around. They were the best of friends. It was very unusual to not see them together, that is, until after Rachel gave birth to Katy. She met Todd at the hospital. He swept her off her feet. He didn't even mind that she had just become a mother. He loved her and adored Katy.

When he showed them the engagement ring, they were all so happy for Rachel. He took her to the restaurant that Valentine's Day. When he got down on one knee, she was shocked. Her eyes started to water.

And that's when the unexpected happened. Ross, Joey and Monica rushed in. Ross yelled stop. He apologized to Todd. He looked Rachel in the eye and asked her if she loved Todd. She was bewildered. She glanced at Todd. She told everyone later that she realized she'd be ruining his life. She could never love him as much as he loved her and he deserved so much better. 

She whispered, "I'm sorry, Todd."

He was brokenhearted. She sighed, "I care too much for you to let you marry someone who doesn't love you."

Todd leaned back on the chair. He knew she was doing this only because she cared but he was unable to make that thought cheer him up.

"I thought I'd lost you for good. I love you, Rachel. I can't believe I was such an idiot to believe that I could see you married to Todd. I convinced myself that I was happy for you. But I was hurting inside." He looked at the floor, refusing to meet her eyes. He was certain he was going to be shot down.

She was astounded. He loved her? But that wasn't supposed to happen. They were over. But…

She stood up. And kissed him. "I love you, too, Joey."

_* Present day *_

Ross smiled. Todd had still remained friends with them. Ross knew what he had gone through. He knew because he went through the same. It had nearly broken Ross' heart when he realized Joey loved her. But he knew that he had to let go. He may have loved her but… she had moved on, it was time he did too. He knew that he had to go to that restaurant to find out if there was chance that his best friend's feelings were reciprocated. He was sincerely happy to learn that she did.

Monica sniffed. Things had turned out so great. Who would have thought that Joey and Rachel would fall in love? But they did and they were so happy together. 

"We better get back out there and help out before Joey and Rachel get back from their dinner date," Ross said as he walked out.

She strolled to the door. Her gaze drifted to the photo, one last time, before she shut the door. It was taken by Todd, exactly a year ago. The six, well seven- Katy too- all looked so happy. Especially Rachel and Joey. Well, that was only natural. After all, it was their wedding day.

**It's over. Wow! It was really great writing this. And to those who thought that, in this fic, Joey and Rachel wouldn't get together, well… true love always triumphs!**

** Review please!!!!!**


End file.
